Unacceptable
by RavenclawMistress
Summary: Marriage Law fic. Will Hermione thrive in Snape's new home? What will she do there? Will she find support in her friends? Hermione POV-HG/SS Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hello! This is my first fic EVER, and I am new to this... site. If you have any comments, or anything that I can change, you just have to comment. I would love get some reviews.**

* * *

I was stunned. I had never thought that I had to marry Severus Snape. Damn the Ministry. And the marriage law. Of all people, why Snape? Dumbledore stared at me.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" I whispered.

"The Ministry of Magic has decided that you, Hermione Jean Granger have to marry Severus Tobias Snape." Dumbledore said seriously.

"Does Professor Snape know this?" I could barely speak.

"Yes I do." Professor Snape said loud. He was standing behind me. I was starting to freeze. I had so many questions. I was stunned.

"Wh-when will the wedding be? Where is it going to take place? Will I get a dress and stuff like that?"

"You two will marry in one week, the 26th of September in this year, 1997. It's going to take place at the Ministry, and you won't have a dress or something similar, just normal clothes. You will be living in Professor Snape's quarter's, and you will have to perform the wedding night routine the same day as you marry. In one year, you have to have a child, or at least be four months pregnant. In three years, you will have at least two children. Of course, at least one boy. And since you are in school, the first weekafter the wedding you will not attend any classes. And if you become pregnant, you will get private lessions after your 4th month, and you will not work with potions at all, because that could be dangerous for the baby. I understand that this is pretty sad news for you both, especially on your birthday Miss Granger, but if you disagree or don't do as the law says, you will end up in Azkaban. The both of you. And to finish, you can use the fireplace in your dormitory to floo anyone you'd like to floo the next week." Dumbledore was finished with his speech. " You may go."

I ran up to the Gryffindor tower, into m dorm and jumped onto my bed and started to sob. Loud. Lavender, Parvati, Eliza and he other girl sat down and knew that I needed to relax.

"What's wrong Hermione?" they asked in a choir.

"I-I have to-o marry pro-professor Snape. Next week. And you know what's going to happen. And I am pure, a V! But promise me a as a birthday gift to not say this to anyone!" I barely managed to speak. And I started to cry. The girls nodded to each other. They understood. Eliza started to shake. I used a time turner, too Hermione. Well, I suppose that's what you did, there is not another option, but you never know. I have to marry Charlie Weasley. But your situation is much worse than mine. " she sobbed. The rest of the girls started to comfort Eliza.

"Just a minute, I got permission to use the floo to floo call anyone I wanted to." I smiled a little. And I wanted to talk to Fleur Weasley and Helen Amy Granger.


	2. Chapter 2: Extreme

Five minutes later...

"'Ermione? Iz that you?" Fleur hadn't lost her dialect.

"It's me Fleur!" I tried to sound optimistic.

"Something is wrong 'Oney! You know you can tell me,"

"Today I got some terrible news. I suppose you know about the marriage law? Well, I used a Time-Turner in my third year, here at Hogwarts. And I am a year older because of that. And since I am seventeen, I have to marry a man, have at least two children in three years, at least one boy. And it is a professor here at Hogwarts, and I will live in his quarters as well. And it is professor Snape. " I said with a shaky voice. Dead silence greeted me. Fleur's face showed sadness.

"I'm zo zorry 'Ermione! 'O can I tell? Thiz iz not acceptable!" Fleur was almost screaming on the end of her sentence.

"You may tell Bill, and the rest of the Weasley's. But tell them that I am sorry for not telling them this in my own person, but I can't. And of course tell the Delacour's. I know I can trust you. I feel like you can understand me," I answered.

"Of course 'Ermione. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Fleur!" I whispered to the ash. And then, she was gone.

And the same thing I told mum. I think that she'll never get over the shock when she heard that her daughter had to marry a 20 years older man that was her professor. And it was a greasy git. I finished my conversation with mum and went to bed. The next morning I woke up six o'clock. The first class of the day was Arithmancy. Oh, this was going to be a hard week. But I didn't come so far. On my nightstand it lay a small note. I unfolded it and read:

_Miss Granger_

_You will no tattend any classes today, you are far too tired. And I think you need to think over some things, talk to some of your friends and the other obvious things. _

_I will ensure that you will sleep until eleven o'clock. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

I sent te headmaster a huge thanks, I have never wanted to sleep this badly. I lay the note down at my nightstand again, and slept for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing

I am so sorry! I should have posted this AGES ago, but I didn't get an answer from my beta's, so I waited. My best friend did some beta-work, Snanger-Raven. But I am so, so, so sorry! I hope y'all forgive me! *handing out cookies and milk*.

So I hope that this chapter is entertaining!

-RavenclawMistress

* * *

"Do you feel better today?" Harry asked, his green eyes staring at me.  
"Yes, I do. It was just tiredness yesterday, that's all." I answered simply, trying not to let the nerves show. The boys laughed. I laughed too, mechanically.  
"Hermione Granger admitting she's tired... Ron, that's a once in a lifetime." Harry laughed.  
"Very funny, Harry! But really, we should get moving if we want to be on time to Transfiguration, " Routine. Sticking to routine was the best way.  
"You're right Mione!" Ron said. "Let's go." So with that we went to Transfiguration. The class went as well as it always had. To transfigure clothes and towels to other clothes wasn't that hard. Seamus had a problem with that, but practice makes results. Honestly, I felt like laughing at the jacket Seamus transfigured. It looked like the one "Professor Snape wore" in my third year when Neville learned _Riddikulus. _It was green and furry!

When I was thirteen, I had no idea that I would marry Snape when I was seventeen. The thougt made me remember, these nights are the last nights I'll sleep in the girls dorm, with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar and Elisa Wright. Even though I don't like Lavender, we sat in our beds and almost talked until eleven o'clock. All girls, nobody wanted to sleep those nights. We had some fun throughout the years. We ate cookies, and laughed until our stomachs hurt. And in second year, when I had my Polyjuice accident, they were hysteric, I've never seen Lavender laugh so much, and I won't again. And Parvati's crush on Harry in third year. My crush on Viktor Krum. Lavender's crush on Ron, Elisa's crush on Draco Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall stood before the class.

"Miss Granger, do you have a minute after class?" McGonagall asked me. My head shot up.  
"Of course professor!" I murmured. I knew what it was about, of course. The rest of the class left, Harry and Ron stayed. They were curious. "Don't worry I'll be down in two minutes!" I said. They walked out. I turned my head to the professor.

"So, miss Granger, we both know that your situation is complicated, and not that comfortable. But there are many people that need to know about your own situation with Professor Snape. Did you tell your friends yesterday? Or two days ago? They can support you." she intoned.  
"I don't know professor... I think that they will be so angry with me, or ask me why I didn't complain, and then I'd have to answer, and I don't think I could be friends with them, if I knew what they said to me. Do you understand me, professor?"  
"Of course miss Granger. I will talk with them tonight. And professor Dumbledore asked you to come to his office at 4 o'clock this evening, the password is Dolorespig" the professor said quietly. I walked out of the classroom and up to the Gryffindor common room.  
I thought much about how I should treat Snape, and was it going to be sir or Severus in private? Most likely Severus. What does his quarters look like? That part annoyed me, because ever since my second year, when I had my Polyjuice accident, I've wondered. Black, brown, green? I hoped his quarters were in a fairly good condition, not as dusty as his office had always seemed. A black couch, a large fireplace, dark hardwood flooring, a large kitchen and dining area, then I'm happy. But I didn't worry, I would see them in four days, if not earlier. And now I got my nerves. I walked up to the common room, and started to read, and as it often happens when I read, I forgot the time. I jumped as I looked at my watch. Five minutes to four! I walked as fast as I could down the hall to the headmaster's office. I stood in front of the statue, and it opened the staircase to me. I walked up and into the office. Snape was there as well as Dumbledore. Snape looked at me, in an annoyed way.  
"Miss Granger, please sit down" said Dumbledore. I sat down on the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Snape sat next to me. I looked at him, but he looked at Dumbledore.  
"We need to clear things up. You've probably wondered when you should move into his quarters?" he said.

"Yes, I have," I admitted.

"Well I think you should move your things into his quarters, after all, you will be married to him. And you'll get one last night with you friends in your dormitory. And I hope that you are a good chef, miss Granger. Even though Severus is a potions master, he can't cook himself some food," Dumbledore continued. "You two will take it from now on!" Severus shot a glare at Dumbledore.

So I walked up to the common room, up to my bed and trunk. I folded my clothes, packed my dear books, packed my collection of family pictures and put them in a bag. After I finished, I walked with my bag down to his office. He waited for me. I stood before him and waited for him to talk.

"Follow me," was his only words. He walked out of his office, turned left and stood before a wall.

"Only people that I'm allowing to go in, can going in." he said. A door appeared in front of him, "And then you need a password. It is Assymetina. It's a flower used in the Wolfsbane. But I'm sure that you know that already," He whispered the password and walked in. I was in awe. Since Snape was tall, it was pretty high ceiling. His walls were covered by books from the floor to the roof, a large fireplace to my right, as well as a sofa and one armchair. The floor was dark, some sort of a wooden floor with carpets in front of the fire and in the dining area. It consisted of a wooden table and two chairs. I walked into the kitchen at my left, it wasn't that bad. Just some paint here and there could be appreciated. It was quite large as well. I walked out again and saw the living room from a different perspective. The walls were dark, the whole place was pretty dark. No surprise though. He pointed at the only wall that wasn't covered by books, the wall had four doors "The left door leads to a staircase down to my personal office. No one except me walks in there, it's forbidden. The second door from the left leads into my personal lab. You'll look there later. The third door from the left is the door that leads to the bathroom. The bathroom is attached to the bedroom, the right door," he continued. "You can unpack your things, and if you wonder, I sleep on the left side of the bed,"

I walked in. It was surprisingly big, with dark walls. I didn't see the colour, but the bed was green. What a surprise. The nightstands was made of dark wood, every piece of wood was dark, including the bed, the closet and the dresser. I walked to the closet, opened it and it contained white shirts, black pants and black robes. Again, what a surprise. I opened my trunk and started to unpack. My robes, my sweaters, my pants and my skirts was a lump of colour against the black and white. But I noticed that it didn't smell disgusting in his quarters. At least something was good. And his quarters wasn't ugly.


End file.
